


Know Your Punishment

by Nagisa_666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is Overprotective, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace's Birthday, Protective Sabo (One Piece), Relationship(s), Shanks/Makino if you squint, Yandere Sabo I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_666/pseuds/Nagisa_666
Summary: (I have inspiration. Just no motivation. That's my problem. I can guarantee that I'd do anything to spite someone. I had a dream that one of my teachers said that they knew I couldn't do something, and I really decided, y'know what? Screw you, I'll do it better than you ever dream to. Maybe slow updates?)I am the judge. I am the jury. And I am the executioner.I decide on the Punishments. I decide the law. I decide who is guilty.They dare even think of accusing Monkey D. Luffy of a crime he did not commit.I decide who is guilty. I DECIDE WHO IS GUILTY.We are the gods... And everyone must remember that Monkey D. Luffy is not a criminal. He is accused of crimes he never committed. He is wrongly accused by lowly mortals. We created him! He is our most pure being! They must learn. THEY MUST LEARN!They must learn his struggles. They must learn his sadness. They must learn why he is our most pure being.And we will teach them. I will teach them that their pathetic views of justice are not what they think it is. I'll teach them everything about my creation. I will teach them that they pushed him to this.And I will make sure they suffer their punishments.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 17





	1. You Are Wrongly Accused

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. My OCs are the gods I was talking about. Gonna use them for this book. Papa, we are not stealing anything. End of conversation. You're too old to even think of it. Not gonna lie, English confuses me. Is it 'had' or 'had had'? Is it just me though? FUDGE. I SAID "Fabulous is what I am✨💅" AND MY SISTER GOES 'wait what did you say?'... I was gonna be a nice lil sister and tell my brother that lunch got here, but wheres the fun in that? :D. Whenever I wanna intimidate people, I always use my big vocabulary to let them know that I'm more intelligent than them. Works so far.

The war was still going on, making Ace wince. Oyaji and Luffy weren't supposed to be here! Luffy especially! His little brother didn't need to be here! He didn't need to see his big brother be killed! He doesn't want to see his baby brother cry again once he realizes his last brother is gone! He doesn't want it! He doesn't need it! "LUFFY! Just leave me alone! You're too weak to even try to save me!" Ace screamed from the scaffold he was being held on. Luffy scowled, he was too far from saving Ace if he stayed where he was. He pushed his thin legs harder, so hard he could feel his muscles burn before they went numb(1). He paid it no mind, he had to save his brother, after all. "ACE! aishiteru yo! Daisuki da yo!(2) I can't just leave you here!" Luffy screamed back, unaware of their grandfathers' internal struggles. Sengoku scoffed from his seat beside the scaffold. These two may be just children, but they are children of the worst criminals in the world.

Gol D. Ace.

Monkey D. Luffy.

He may not like it, but they needed to die.

"Begin the execution!" Sengoku shouted, making all the pirates fight harder, and Luffy widened his eyes. Ace closed his eyes in resignation, not even trying to fight back. Garp bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly, it was silent. Some marines and some shichibukai missing, and half of the Whitebeard Pirate were also missing. Mugiwara no Luffy had gone from his spot as well. The war stopped in confusion, as the two who controlled the entire thing had disappeared. A similar thing happened to the Mugiwara no Ichimi pirates, along with some revolutionary.

~haha, it's time...  
For me to educate all these fools✨💅~

There was a bright flash going throughout the room, as multiple groans were heard through the room. A woman's chuckles could be heard after the groans, hiding dark intents. "Kyahaha! Hello there! I hope you had a nice trip, cause this is your stop!"(3) She had a rough voice, somewhat like she had a sore throat. Another woman sighed beside her while the pirates and marines scrambled to get up. "Hello, I hope we haven't scared you. I apologize for my... Friend... Yes, I apologize for my friend. Please, take your seats, our show will begin momentarily." The second woman gave them blank eyes, as she forced her... Friend... To bow towards the large group. "U-uh, Himari-chan, a-are they here?" A meek female voice could be heard some distance away, making all the humans look in her direction. She squeaked from where she was hiding, (which was a tall wall, how did they not even notice that?) Very aware to her... Friends' reactions to her fears. "Hold on! Where are we?! What 'show'?! How are we here?! Most importantly, who the heck are you?!" It was Ace who shouted that, making all of the... Guests become aware of what was happening.

"Ah, I apologize again, I am the judge, Kurai Kako." The newly named blank face looked at them again, while the dubbed 'crazy one' laughed. "Haha! I'm the executioner! Himari Yua, at your service!" She laughed again, while the meek one approached the two females. "I-I'm the jury, Uchikina Shōjo." (4)

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" The meek one, now known as Uchikina, screeched in fear of the sudden scream. "We are the judge," Kurai said, nodding, "jury," Uchikina also nodded, but noticeably slower, "and executioner." And Himari laughed. "As for the show, we are putting our creation, Monkey D. Luffy, on trial. You are the witnesses of the said trial. The trial will commence when you sit in your seats." Kurai bowed, pointing to their right. The large group followed her finger, seeing a large red couch, with puffy pillows decorating it. Next to the red couch was a blue couch, with a puffy pillow also covering it. The couches were equally long, both able to carry twelve people. They took note of the room, which was tall with decorative walls, and the floor was covered in a beautiful blue and red rug. There were multiple couches in the room, all blue and red, with pillows covering them. There were about twelve couches in the room, all in front of a giant screen. They all sat on the couches, secretly awing at the softness. "Um, Mrs. Kurai? May I ask a question?" Sabo asked, making the god glance at him with cold eyes. "Yes, you may, Sabo." She replied, continuing to look at the executioner who was... Cackling. Yep. Cackling madly. At Luffy. Poor innocent Luffy, who just looked at her in confusion from beside his big brother.

She sighed turning to look at the Revolutionary, who was looking at her with curious eyes. "Why are you called the judge? To my knowledge, a judge is someone who would find criminals guilty, and the accused innocent." He asked, unaware of his brothers staring. "Well, I am called the judge, because I am a judge. With the judge, jury, and executioner, we condemn the evil to hell and the innocent to heaven. We watch the defendants' lives, and if we see them commit crimes they were accused of, we send them where they belong. If they are found guilty, we send them to Himari-san. Our personalities decide our roles. I am calm, composed, and unable to act out on my emotions, so I was assigned to judge. Uchikina-san is emotional, she has a good judge of characters, and she can decide if she finds them truly evil, placing her as a jury. Himari-san is ruthless and bloodthirsty. She is... Insane, thus, giving her the role of executioner. We call trials when one of our creations is dead, in a near-death state, or about to die. Monkey D. Luffy is in a near-death state, as he kept pushing his body past its limits. His body suffered a dose of highly lethal poison, stab wounds, and exhaustion."

"By using the one known as Emperor Ivankov's hormone hormone fruit, he requested adrenaline twice, which is very dangerous. Our creation is very determined to help his... Brother, said the cause of his state. Either way, we must prove if he is innocent, accused, or guilty. We are, admittedly, are feeling a bit of despondency with all the untrue accusations against our creation. You are the, so far, living witnesses of this trial, some of the living among this group have been witnesses of his life from birth to his current age. We may call upon any of the dead to witness his trial." Kurai gave a long explanation, her facial expressions never changing as she kept glancing at the multiple papers in her hands. They didn't know where the papers came from, or what they were about, but this was a god we're talking about. They might be able to grab anything from nowhere, so who are they to ask? Ace just wants to ask one thing though, but he's scared. What if she says no? What would he do then? He couldn't stand a chance against three gods. Heck, he has barely stood a chance to Oyaji, what would that say against the gods? Thankfully, Marco had asked the question.

"Excuse me, but can I ask if you can bring back one of our crewmates?" He had his constant 'I don't get more pros than cons, but I'll put up with it because my siblings precious' face on, as his eyes shone with hope. "Ah, Thatch, was it? Yes, I can. Is there anyone else you want to bring back?" Kurai waved her hand, the papers disappearing into little stripes of blue flames. She turned, hands on her hips, glancing at them with dead eyes. "Uh... No, ma'am." Ace replied, making Sabo glance at him with itching in his mind as if he should know him. "Alright, well. Some of you have some... Complications in your memories, so I'll fix that. On the other hand, your brother, Thatch, shall appear in two minutes." She snapped her fingers, and Sabo screamed, drawing everyone's attention to the blonde. He fell to his knees, gripping his head like it was the last precious thing he ever had. Kurai looked at him with indifference, as her eyes held distaste for his screams. "I suppose I should heal that, but he must regain all his memories first." She sighed, closing her eyes in exasperation.

She snapped her fingers again, face showing indifference again as if she were used to it. The gods probably all were, but back to the point. Sabo stopped screaming, looking right at the D. brothers with tears crowding his eyes. They looked very uncomfortable in his teary gaze, looking anywhere except him. 

~Haha, I have no idea how to continue that scene because I'm hella tired, so Imma skip it like the boss I am ^﹏^~

The three brothers were crowding each other, each one sobbing in the warm (really warm, like a why was Ace using his devil fruit? kinda warm) embrace. The rest of the group stared at them uncomfortably, feeling like they were intruding in on a very private moment. Then Kurai sighed. And Himari laughed. And Thatch popped up. And then the Whitebeard pirates cheered. Kurai began walking towards her seat behind her desk, which held a strange thing, basically, two strange squares that were connected(5). She sat down, clapping her hands to get the group's attention, while the other two gods sat in their respective seats. Kurai's had blue cushions on it, as she adjusted the chair to suit her preference. She began to type on the strange box thing quickly, motioning for the group to sit on the couches, which they did, separating marines from pirates and pirates from revolutionary. As she typed, a large screen turned on, with the words 'LOADING' appearing. The three brothers calmed down, before looking at the god with squinted eyes. She snapped her finger for the third time, and three tables full of food appeared in the front of the room.

.

.

.

Chaos. Utter and absolute chaos. That is what was happening. Food spraying everywhere, growls and grumbles could be heard, and limbs being thrown around like clothes. The three brothers went at it like animals, and their grandfather had already grabbed half a table of meat. Everyone else had backed up, while the four(five, it was five, Himari concluded. Dragon stop being a shy little bi-) continued to fight over multiple pieces of meat instinctively. The rest looked at the small group with disgust very visible, right as Sabo choked on a piece of bone, and the two other brothers hit his back painfully hard, without hesitation. The Mugiwara no Ichimi just stared, horrified that there was another one. The Whitebeard pirates looked at the brothers in dread, glad that they didn't need to cook for the three black holes, Ace was bad enough. Soon enough, there wasn't any food left, and the D family all held satisfied smiles. Kurai looked up from the... projection? Is that what it was? Whatever, she looked up from the projection, clearing her throat to bring everyone's attention to her.

"In a few minutes, the screen will brighten. That will be the start of our trial, and the start of our creation, Monkey D. Luffy's life. I am actually quite curious to see how you will react, so please, do entertain us." She said, face blank, while Himari cackled again, grabbing a giant... Hammer? Sure, whatever, I don't get paid for this. Uchikina lost her meek voice, now holding an innocent smile that didn't look so innocent. The fairly large group gulped, now remembering that yes, these girls are gods, they could and probably would, murder them without remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): I actually did that to myself. I was in cross-country last year, and I was at a meet somewhere, and I was at a meet, and my mom told me to keep running, someone would catch me. My family and I are VERY competitive, and so I kept running, and my legs burned like they were on fire, but haha guess what? I ran so hard my legs went numb, only feeling exhaustion, but she didn't catch me, SO TAKE THAT MOM!  
> (2): aishiteru yo! Daisuki da yo! are two different ways to say I love you in Japanese.  
> (3): Ah, yes, my OCs. Himari Yua, Kurai Kako, and Uchikina Shōjo. Not gonna lie, I made Uchikina on a whim. I'm going to be using these OCs in my other stories, so if ya see them, they don't belong to Oda-sensei.  
> (4): Yes, the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. The definition of the popular idiom, judge, jury, and executioner, as told by Alea Roach is "if someone is said to be the judge, jury, and executioner, it means they are in charge of every decision made, and they have the power to be rid of whomever they choose." I decided that if one person had had to be the JJE, it would be too pressuring, and thus, Uchikina was born! No, really, that is the reason I made her.  
> (5): It's a computer if you don't know. Or we can call it a magic rectangle if you want, no judging here.  
> Bye now


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches, Kurai embarrasses herself, and I live to die another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote like four chapters of this on wattpad, so don't bee shocked if there are fast updates rn

The fairly large group were seated, and waiting for the projection to light up. They jumped when the screen brightened, with the number five being blasted through the speakers. The number was shown on screen, being a countdown for the god's long show.

5

**4**

**3**

_**2** _

_**1.** _

**The screen was dark, the surroundings dim, no sound is heard except for the sobs that sounded like a child's. The screen changed positions, revealing a small toddler sobbing in the darkroom. The toddler slowly quieted down, rubbing his eyes, as one would if they were tired. (Aka me daily.) He stood up, his large doe eyes puffy and red from his loud crying, as he stumbled towards the metal door. He began to stand on his tippy toes, reaching for the handle that he wouldn't be able to grasp for another few months. The toddler was tiny, with sad dark brown eyes, and a tiny frown once he realized that he couldn't grab the doorknob. He had white skin, with choppy black hair, his eyes murky. No blemishes or calluses marking his pale skin, as he wore a red onesie.**

"Hold on, I thought we were watching Luffy, who's this?" Sabo asked as the projection paused. The toddler looked nothing alike Luffy, he didn't have his scar, or his hat, or his tanned skin from all the days he spent in the sun. He didn't even carry his sunshine smile, which is his signature trait! "This is Luffy before he went to Goa Kingdom. Our creation was very... Lonely, as one would say. None of the adults who had supervised him would play with him, and they could not let him outside, which I am still very upset at. He wasn't always living at Goa Kingdom, only arriving there when he was of the age two. This is when he was one before Garp-san had the chance to send him to your island." Kurai explained with a blank face, still typing away at the computer, as she called it. The group glanced at Luffy, who looked at the screen with unreadable eyes, his face also blank. He turned away, instead opting to look at the three short gods.

**"Jiji! Hewp me! I got stuck!" The toddler shouted, walking back from the door. He did that right, because after he shouted, the door burst open, creating a loud bang. Garp had slammed the door open, wearing a concerned face. "Luffy! Are you hurt?! Where are you?!" He looked around rapidly, completely missing the tiny frowning toddler who was now walking out of the room. "Yeah Jiji, I just couldn't reach the door handle thingy!" The toddler said, still having those sad eyes. Garp turned, looking at Luffy with a guilty gaze. "Hey, Luffy, do you want to go to Fuusha Village?" He said, forcing a smile upon his face. Luffy stopped walking toward his room on the ship, turning towards Garp curiously, his frown STILL present on the cutie's face. "Fwusha? What's that? Can I eat it?" He gave a curious hum, cutely tilting his head. Past Garp had an arrow going right through his old heart at that moment, Luffy being too cute for him to continue speaking.**

Most of the group also had arrows going through their hearts, eyes squeezing shut at the cute child. Said cute child had his seventeen-year-old body in the room, looking completely oblivious towards Hancocks' loving screams and Namis cooing. Which he was, why was Hammock screaming? Why is she screaming about marrying him? Looking around, he only found more and more people cooing at his younger self. (I. e. The elder brothers of ASL, Zoro, Ichimi no Mugiwara, Whitebeard, who had heard enough about the crybaby that was so supposedly cute that Ace had to keep him from being kidnapped by animals most of the time from said overprotective brocon, and is that... Coby? HOLY CRAP LMAO YALL COBY IS COOING SO HARD HAHA WHAT A FANBOY AIN'T HE?! Lmao, I would react like that too tho, can't judge him. Man, I should have brought Bartolomeo, he would have entertaining to write about. Well, beggars can't be choosers. And I was begging to write this.) Turning, he looked at Overprotective Brocons™, who were showing blissed faces, both smiling with adoration for the younger Luffy. The ones who weren't affected agreed that Luffys puppy dog eyes™ were one of the most dangerous weapons, right next to his charisma.

Seriously, this kid had saved how many islands, and how many people held gratitude to him? Too many to count with twenty fingers is the answer. Didn't he also have a cul-cough cough CLUB, dedicated to everything he's ever done in his short time of being a big bad pirate? (Somewhere back on the Grandline, a certain fanboy sneezed, he narrowed his eyes as he realized that someone was accusing their beloved Luffy-senpai club of being a cult again. It was not a cult, it was a CLUB, dedicated solely to the Ichimi no Mugiwaras, because the leader is a big fanboy, and he found other fanboys who loved Mugiwara just like him.) Luffy just kept looking around, only seeing people cooing, or looking extremely disturbed. No one even noticed that Garp had black hair, instead of grey. Well, Luffy wasn't going to spoil that, he wanted to see if their reactions were funny! Kurai sighed in exasperation, expecting all those reactions to baby Luffy. "Hello, come back to reality, please. May I continue the video? I'd much rather get this done as soon as I can because I need to read my yaoi." Que an innocent blink from Luffy, who was honestly the most innocent person there is, unless you hurt his Nakama, if you do, may Enel have mercy on your soul.

"What's yaoi?"

"It's... A type of anime genre. You innocent children don't need to know nor read it."

"HAHAHA KU-CHAN YOU STILL READ THOSE?! KYAHAHAHA-crk."

"HIMARI-SAN I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE KURAI-SAN ALONE!"

And if Himari was seen with a big swollen part of her head, well, the group ignored that.

**(Hahaha I made Kurai a shipper, like me, hahaha-crk. HOW IN HECK CAN SHE HIT ME?!?!?!)**

"Uh, yeah, we can continue." Ussop replied, (man, I dunno how on EARTH I forgot Ussop) snapping out of the small moment of pure happiness of seeing Luffy with such cuteness it physically hurt. Not really, of course, but holy hell if they didn't get Chopper to check on them. The said doctor was also in a cute heart attack, and he didn't look like he was going to get out of it anytime soon. Oh well, we have gods, they can heal them. Hopefully. Maybe. Please heal them Kurai-chan. "Shut up Narrator-san, I need to start this video up again. It doesn't help when I can hear you being your royal weirdness when I put our creations on trial, you burnt vanilla chocolate." "Who is Narrator-san?" "She's annoying is what she is." Okay, wow, rude much, Kurai-chan?

**Garp chuckled, as he shook his head, indicating that no, Luffy could not eat Fuusha, making Luffy pout. "No, Fuusha is a Village where I grew up. I wanna know if you want to live there instead of on this lonely ship." The two-year-old squealed with joy, utterly joyful that he wouldn't be stuck with boring marines anymore! That was like, uh, getting MEAT! That's like, the BEST thing, ever! He ran around in little circles, cheering loudly, jumping with utter glee. "Really Jiji?! I can?! You'd let me?! Thank you!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention because the human embodiment of the fricking sun had just smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. There were actually multiple accounts where one of the marines would try to adopt Luffy, wishing that they could have the tiny boy who was just too cute. And there were also multiple accounts where Garp had 'accidentally' destroyed the ship holding the marine that wanted to adopt his dear grandson. I'm actually surprised that none of the stupid rule-followers realized that maybe they should stop trying to get the boy.**

Mostly everyone cooed again, Luffys actual family cooing the loudest. The AS of ASL had grabbed Luffy and tugged him into a tight hug, glaring at anyone who got too close for comfort. Aka everyone that even dared to breathe in their direction. Overprotection at the MAX, blasting at 100. Garp had... Umm... Is that a picture of Luffy as a newborn? LMAO, IT IS!.. Can I have a copy? No? Well, screw you too, Garp. Imma make my own pic anyway. Kurai sighed at the narrators' immaturity, looking straight into the camera where Narrator-san was watching. "Narrator-san, I can hear you. Please use your maturity and actually write your story instead of using humor as an apology." Kurai, the little traitor, said with absolute boredom, much to the groups' confusion. Who was this 'Narrator-san'? Why did they seem to piss Kurai off so much? Well, kids, I don't know what I did either. I think it might be because of the paint. It was probably the paint... I know it was the paint. I already apologized for that though! And my humor is not immaturity! How dare you even call it that!

Kurai glared at the invisible camera, making it seem like she might be insane. The group glanced at each other quietly, not knowing if they should talk or not. They were startled when Himari started laughing like a madman, er, madwoman? Is that better? Well, she started laughing, making Kurai glare harder, and Uchikina snickered lightly. "Is Narrator-san talking about that prank?! Kyahaha! You were covered in paint for days after that!" Himari laughed harder, making it seem slightly painful. Uchikina snickered again, squeaking once Kurai had placed her dubbed 'demon glare' upon them. Kurai quickly smacked them both on the head, giving the both of them headaches. Uchikina had small tears in her eyes, and Himari was pouting. Hey, she may be a sadistic little a-hole, but she didn't have a high pain tolerance like Kurai. She kinda found that out the hard way. Turns out that Kurai can have a knife in her for a good minute before realizing that it was there. If that ain't terrifying, I don't know what is. Kurai looked so done, but hey, I kinda need content, so we gonna go for another paragraph. Or two. Who knows?

**(Oh my god I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that, it was like, 6 am when I did that. Concerned about my 6 am self, I am.)**

**Kurai snapped her fingers again, bringing everyone's attention to the screen. "Alright men, set sail for the East Blue!" Some marines wondered how the heck the East Blue, the dubbed 'weakest sea', created Garp. That man was anything BUT weak, though, maybe it was a one-time thing. Or a fluke. Either or would work. But maybe it would help raise Luffy to be a marine because the Grandline was no place for him. Mainly because those Yonkos would make him want to be a pirate! That was blasphemy! His grandsons would be the best marines! Maybe it would help them in the future too when he couldn't protect them anymore. Well, only time can tell. And time tells me that our little Lu is gonna be smiling everyday real soon.**

**Cliffhanger.**

Everyone groaned at that because turns out the Narrator can be quite the a-hole. Thank you, I take great pride in my work. Kurai let out a quiet groan too, and she stood up abruptly. "Well, seeing as Narrator-san wants to finish this chapter, why not take a break?" (TAKE A BREAK. YOU KNOW I HAVE TO GET MY PLAN THROUGH CONGRESS. I LOSE MY JOB IF I DON'T THIS PLAN THROUGH CONGRESS. Hamilton fans know this one.) "There will be a few tables full of food, as we know that some of you have a higher food intake than others, and during this break, you may use the restrooms. If you wish to spar or read a good book, one of us will lead you to our library, and another will lead you to our training grounds. And yes, you may do anything but actually, fight. That means no killing." She gave a long briefing of what is and what isn't allowed during break time. And that no killing is allowed. Well, no one can actually kill anyone in this space, but why would I tell them that? That ain't fun at all, and besides, we'd know in an instant if someone was trying to kill. Kurai sat in her chair again, needing to rest as showing memories takes more energy than needed. Himari and Uchikina were doing rock-paper-scissors to see who would lead the group to the library. Neither were bookworms, that role was reserved for Kurai. Looks like Uchikina won. Himari pouted again.

And I live to die another day.


	3. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas special, from my account on another app. Please enjoy!

Kurai smirked after the break, making the group gather in a circle on the ground. The group, looking noticeably uncomfortable, obliged anyways.

 _ **"Alright, in our world, if you are going to call it that, today is a day called 'Christmas'. It is a day we use to celebrate family and so, or if you're a Christian, it's a day where you celebrate our gods death, as he died for us to do what we want. I guess you can say that we just use that day to celebrate, because there is proof that Christ did not, in fact, die on the 25th. But whatever, today, WE PARTY!"**_ Kurai stood, snapping her fingers, which had changed her clothes, the area, and gave everyone Santa hats. Her clothes consisted of an ugly sweater, baggy pants, and fluffy... Boots? Are they fluffy? I'm just gonna say yes.

The area had two trees at the corners, covered in ornaments and lights, with bright stars at the top, and multiple gifts at the bottom. The other gods also wore an ugly sweater, but Uchikina was wearing tights, and Himari was wearing pants. There was garley everywhere, even decorating the screen. The large group looked confused, but left the hats on anyways. The normally stoic Kurai smiled brightly, walking towards the trees, grabbing a gift and turning.

She walked up to Luffy, giving him the gift and telling him to open it. Confused, he opened it to see many different ribbons. _**"They're for Boshi-san, in case you ever want to change Boshi's ribbon."**_ She gave a smile, and Luffy gave a 'kinda thankful but I'll never use these' smile. Once the group saw that the gifts held nothing dangerous, they relaxed. Kurai snapped her fingers again, and the gifts gave themselves to the ones they were for. The group opened each and every one till the entire room was covered in now ripped wrapping paper, and the whole group looked pleased with each gift they got. Kurai gave a soft smile, before gathering everyone attention.

_**"Today, we'll be reacting to a Christmas from a few years ago. I hope you don't mind, Luffy-san."** _

"hmm? I don't mind at all! But can I have meat? I'm hungry!" Luffys stomach grumbled, making most of the group laugh, while he pouted. He was hungry!

 _ **"Luffy-san, I'll give you some meat, and the video will start soon"**_ Kurai gave a low chuckle, ignoring the screen lighting up. She sat in her seat again, typing quickly on her computer while the group calmed down.

**5**

**4**

_**3** _

_**2** _

_**1** _

**"Hey! Ace-nii! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up!" an eight year old Luffy yelled at the eldest, who was STILL sleeping, tired from all of Luffy's rambling about Santa and stuff from the night before. Who the heck was Santa anyways? He didn't have a justifiable reason to break into peoples houses, or leave these so called 'presents' for kids.**

**What the heck was Christmas about, anyways? Ace didn't believe anything about 'gods', because if god did exist, why did he condemn him to go to Hell before he was even born? It was a bunch of bull crap to him, and Sabo didn't seem to know what it was. How on earth did Luffy even know this?**

**Ah, wait, Fuusha Village.**

**Riiiggghhhtttt.**

**Whatever, Luffy was being annoying. Ace gave a weak glare to the younger boy, before he turned to cover with his ragged thin blanket. Luffy tried even harder, then he had the bright idea of saying that the village would gladly give him a better blanket, one that might help him make it through winter without making him hunt for animal pelts. Ace mainly perked up at the word 'blanket', slowly turning towards Luffy with suspicion. Sabo was, miraculously, still asleep. Very unaware to what Luffy has been doing, nor planning. Many ears perked up when they heard Ace say that he didn't believe in gods, wondering why, until they remember his father. Ace snorted, Luffy smiled, and Sabo gave a devilish smirk.**

"Oh! I remember this day! You were so shocked at Santa giving others stuff! And you got all dressed up for Makino, too!" Luffy gave a snort, laughing hard while Ace blushed, and Sabo smirked, whispering a 'Ace had the biggest crush on her!' towards Luffy, causing them to burst into breathless giggles. Ace blushed harder, before giving an intellectual response, making his brothers giggle harder. The Whitebeard pirates looked at Ace shocked, they never seen him actually blushing, or being flustered. The trio must be very close that they blatantly refuse even think about having others in their little group, not mattering if it's a stranger, or Makino... Well, Makino was excluded from that. She was one of their caretakers, and she gave them free clothes, why would they hate her? Answer, they couldn't, not after she cooked them food, and raised Luffy the best she could. Luffy was especially grateful, because he knew that she didn't have much time to spend with him due to running the bar, but she tried her hardest, and she and Mayor Woodslap had tried their hardest, till his meanie jiji took him away! He was still mad at him, but if he didn't then he never would have been able to meet Ace-nii and Sabo-nii! That'd be a nightmare! It's like, like, having no MEAT! (I feel like Luffy would be the type to say "I'd sell you to Satan for a crumpet of meat" to an incredible attractive person, like Cavendish, or Hancock if they weren't friends.)

 _ **"Pay attention to the screen, ASL trio."**_ Kurai chided lightly.

**One very important detail is that Luffy has been spending a small amount of time with the two elder brothers the whole month of December. Ace had been in a sour mood because of it, thinking that maybe Luffy finally saw him as the demon he is. Ace actually questioned Luffy, but the brat only responded with 'I'm planning a surprise for Ace-nii and Sabo-nii!' and never gave a proper answer. Ace begrudgingly admitted that Luffy was nice for doing that, but we ALL know that he was internally cooing at the younger boy. What the older boys didn't know, was that Luffy had planned an entire party for them, convincing the adults of Fuusha Village that they should throw the BIGGEST party that the village has ever had because his two big brothers don't know what Christmas is, and he said, and I quote, 'Who doesn't know what Christmas is?! That's bla-ble-blaphemy? Blasphemy!' He gave a convincing argument. (We all know that the villagers could never disagree with the tiny boy, and for the kids that didn't. Well, we'll never know what Makino did to make them agree. Nor do we want to know. Makino was very protective of the small boy, who was basically her own kin, not that everybody didn't know that already.) The group all shivered individually, agreeing that Makino may be a little scarier than Garp, and Whitebeard laughed at the fierceness of the normally sweet woman. Then they remembered Ace cooing at Luffy, and they cooed at the tiny Ace. Ace blushed, before scream-no, not screaming, only girls scream, he yelled. After Ace began his scream fest, Luffy had taken a small yawn, bringing all attention to him. "If you're feeling too tired to keep watching, I'll give you a break. Seeing as we are watching your memories, you will be getting exhausted more easily, and staying awake will ruin your hours." Kurai seemed concern, or at least as concerned she can look. Luffy gave a chortle, before saying that he could go on. Kurai nodded, and the memories continued to play. One very important detail is that Luffy has been spending a small amount of time with the two elder brothers the whole month of December. Ace had been in a sour mood because of it, thinking that maybe Luffy finally saw him as the demon he is. Ace actually questioned Luffy, but the brat only responded with 'I'm planning a surprise for Ace-nii and Sabo-nii!' and never gave a proper answer. Ace begrudgingly admitted that Luffy was nice for doing that, but we ALL know that he was internally cooing at the younger boy. What the older boys didn't know, was that Luffy had planned an entire party for them, convincing the adults of Fuusha Village that they should throw the BIGGEST party that the village has ever had because his two big brothers don't know what Christmas is, and he said, and I quote, 'Who doesn't know what Christmas is?! That's bla-ble-blaphemy? Blasphemy!' He gave a convincing argument. (We all know that the villagers could never disagree with the tiny boy, and for the kids that didn't. Well, we'll never know what Makino did to make them agree. Nor do we want to know. Makino was very protective of the small boy, who was basically her own kin, not that everybody didn't know that already.)**

The pirates nodded, while Coby fanboyed. Luffy-san was so nice! And kind! And why was he so cruel in the rumors? It was ridiculous! Luffy-san was the best! Luffy-san made sure he got into the marines! Even though he punched him! Luffy-san was one of the best in this world!

(hello, Author-san here, yes, I agree completely with Coby. Luffy-kun is the best. Now, on another matter, LMAO COBY REALLY WAS ALL 'Luffy-san! Luffy-san!' ALL THE TIME, REMEMBERING HOW LUFFY SAVED HIM, AND HELMEPPO WAS ALL 'what the heck is so good about that pipsqueak? He's just a criminal!' AND COBYS ALL 'TAKE THAT BACK U BURNT VANILLA COOKIE!' LIKE HOMEBOY GOT OFFENDED FOR LUFFY THAT HE REALLY WENT TO ROLL OFF A ROOF FOR HIM. IF THAT AIN'T OUR FRIENDSHIP I DON'T WANT IT.)

And Luffys family cooed, disturbing marines and pirates alike. Seriously, Ace, one of the most feared pirates, who can easily defeat multiple squads of marines, cooing at his younger brother? Yeaaahhhhh, no thanks to nightmare fuel. Sabo, chief of staff of the Revolutionary army, one of Dragons right hand men, cooing at one of the most feared rookies? Once again, no thank you nightmare fuel. Though, Dragons and Garps faces were the most disturbing. Garp, face contorted into one that looked to be in pain, but smiling anyways, was more creepy. Dragons was less... Creepy, though it was still creepy. His face was relaxed, smiling as if it was the best day ever, eyes closed in bliss. He would have looked like a proud father, had it not been the tribal tattoos covering half his face. Kurai looked almost done, giving a blank face while she was internally cooing too.

 _ **"Okay, while I am glad that many of you are enjoying our creations existence, please pay attention to the screen, Narrator-san is tired, and she gets annoyingly stupid when she's tired. Seriously, one time when she only got, like, two hours of sleep, she called herself an Indian taco. I still do not know what she was thinking to this day."**_ She snapped her fingers- wait did she just insult me?-

**Alas, Luffy would not give up in making his older brothers morning difficult. Ace was already trying find a 'clean' shirt, aka a shirt that didn't stink of sweat or was stained with blood. He may not care for the bratty kids back at that village, but he didn't want to upset Makino. One thing Luffy visibly noticed, seeing as he wouldn't stop snickering... Well, he just gave a tiny blush, and ignored the younger. Luffy gave another snicker, before trying to roll Sabo out of his blanket. Luffy pouted, and Ace had an arrow going threw his heart when he glanced at the youngest. A loud 'pang!' was heard throughout the tree house, but Luffy ignored it, again. Sabo gave a snort, coughing lightly, then turning over to try and go back to sleep. Luffy let out a loud whine, before he got close to Sabos ear, blowing on it gently. Sabo gave out an embarrassed scream, quickly raising up, throwing his limbs everywhere while he grabbed his ear. Luffy gave a loud snicker, covering his mouth with both his hands, while Sabo glared at him, blushing. Ace gave a loud snort, looking the former noble with amusement swimming in his silver eyes. Sabo calmed down, looking at Luffy questioningly, his blue eyes narrowing in curiosity. The group was curious on why they defined a clean shirt like that, didn't they grow up in the East Blue? The weakest sea? Maybe they hunted rabbits or something, there wasn't any big animals in that sea anyways. They cooed again seeing Luffys reactions to his brothers, while Ace and Sabo hugged him. They brought their eyes back to the screen. "Today is the day I show you my greatest surprise yet! So hurry up and get ready! I wanna get there fast!" Luffy was already dressed up in a heavy coat, with normal pants instead of his regular shorts, wearing boots that were forced upon him by the one he called 'Makino-neesan!' Ace had just zipped up his (surprisingly warm, where did she even find this?) jacket, and was just getting his shoes on. Sabo looked at Luffy curiously before sighing, waiting a minute till he got up, grabbing his favorite blue coat. He tossed it on lazily, tying his cravat swiftly, and no Luffy, it isn't a fancy towel, it's called a 'cravat'. Before tossing on his (new, straight from Makino-san. She forced him to accept them, saying that "but you might need them when winter comes, the temperature gets real low, you know! I don't want any of you three to freeze!" in her words, not his. If Sabo had to say anything about it, he would have said "Take the dang pants, it gets cold enough to freeze hell over. It won't be my fault if you freeze to death." But Makino-san is too nice for that he supposes.) pants. He put on his shoes, not needing to tie them as they had no shoelaces, and stood near Luffy.**

The group laughed at Sabos exhaustion, smiled at Makinos kindness, and then laughed again at Sabos choice of wording. They continued to look at the screen. (Don't worry, I'm just being lazy, and I want to get this done as soon as possible.)

**Luffy laughed, grabbing both of his brothers arms, climbing down the ladder quickly, before running in the direction of Fuusha Village. He gave an excited shout, signalling that the trio was almost there, a few steps away from the village while his brothers shouted for him to slow down. In his field of vision, Luffy spotted Makino raising her hand, showing the others that yes, Luffy and his brothers were close enough to start the party. Luffy arrived first, smiling when he raised his head, showing his sunshine smile to Makino, who smiled back. Ace arrived after Luffy, panting lightly, while laughing at Sabo. Sabo arrived last, panting lightly as well, pouting at the fact he was beat by his younger brother. Luffy laughed, and then every villager cheered a loud "Merry Christmas!" to Luffys older brothers. Ace and Sabo looked shocked, while Luffy turned with a bigger smile.**

**"Ace-nii! Sabo-nii! Do you like my surprise? I worked REAL hard on it! I even got the WHOLE village to join in!" he gave an exaggerated explanation, moving his hands all over the place.**

Whitebeard gave a hum while rubbing his chin, wondering exactly how did he convinced the villagers, then he looked at Luffy, and everything made sense. The boy was too cute to say no to, so he could see why Ace was so eager to talk about him. They stared at the screen with awe at the tiny child, who was very selfless, but also very selfish. He'd help you, but only with minor things if you were a stranger. If you were his friend, or family, he'd give the entire world and still think it wasn't enough. He'd think you'd deserve the entire galaxy, and would try to give you stars and planets. They continued to watch.

" **I heard you never had a good Christmas! So I told the adults, and they said they'd help me give you the BEST Christmas you'd ever get! And somehow, Makino helped convince the kids that didn't want a party! I still don't know why they think she's scary, she's really nice!" Ace and Sabo glanced behind Luffy, looking at the woman named Makino, just to see her look at the brats with a scary glare, before looking in their direction with an angels smile. They both shivered, agreeing that maybe, just maybe, she was a little scarier than Garp. Not that they'll ever tell her, though, Luffy would be disappointed in them if they ever told her. They looked back at Luffy, who just got done exaggerating the entire thing, looking at them with utter love and adoration. They fought off the feeling of hugging the smaller boy, instead giving him hesitate smiles. Luffy gave them an even brighter smile, knowing that it's incredibly hard to get them to even smile a lot, er, well, Ace is is incredibly hard to make smile. Luffy, is that a tiny sun behind him? No?.. Are you sure?.. Are you positive?.. Hmmm, okaaayyyy, whatever you say loser.**

**"I wanted to give you two the best thing ever!"**

Mostly everyone cooed at the small boy again, now convinced even more that Luffy may be a stupid angel that fell and landed on earth. I wouldn't be surprised if Oda-sensei said he was, considering the Luffy does all the things he did on the daily, and does it just for his Nakama. We truly do not deserve our lord and savior, Luffy-sama. If you want to join my cul-cough cough cough- club, message me and I'll make a discord server for it.

" _ **Narrator-san, please, shut the ****- huh? How did I make that noise?? Eh?"**_ NO CURSING IN THIS BOOK, KU-CHAN! Okay! Let's say it all together now!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** _

MERRY CHRISTLER!

_**"GODDAMMIT NARRATOR-SAN."** _

**Author's Note:**

> (2103 WORDS! (1): I actually did that to myself. I was in cross-country last year, and I was at a meet somewhere, and I was at a meet, and my mom told me to keep running, someone would catch me. My family and I are VERY competitive, and so I kept running, and my legs burned like they were on fire, but haha guess what? I ran so hard my legs went numb, only feeling exhaustion, but she didn't catch me, SO TAKE THAT MOM!  
> (2): aishiteru yo! Daisuki da yo! are two different ways to say I love you in Japanese.  
> (3): Ah, yes, my OCs. Himari Yua, Kurai Kako, and Uchikina Shōjo. Not gonna lie, I made Uchikina on a whim. I'm going to be using these OCs in my other stories, so if ya see them, they don't belong to Oda-sensei.  
> (4): Yes, the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. The definition of the popular idiom, judge, jury, and executioner, as told by Alea Roach is "if someone is said to be the judge, jury, and executioner, it means they are in charge of every decision made, and they have the power to be rid of whomever they choose." I decided that if one person had had to be the JJE, it would be too pressuring, and thus, Uchikina was born! No, really, that is the reason I made her.  
> (5): It's a computer if you don't know. Or we can call it a magic rectangle if you want, no judging here.  
> Bye now)


End file.
